the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Plane of Earth
The Plane of Earth is a solid place made of soil and stone. An unwary traveler might find himself entombed within this vast solidity of material and crushed into nothingness, with his powdered remains left as a warning to any foolish enough to follow. Despite its solid, unyielding nature, the Plane of Earth is varied in its consistency, ranging from soft soil to veins of heavier and more valuable metal. Elemental Plane of Earth Traits The Elemental Plane of Earth has the following traits. Heavy Gravity: The force of gravity on the Elemental Plane of Earth is stronger then that of gravity on the Material Plane. As a result, Acrobatics, Climb, Ride, and Swim check incur a -2 circumstance penalty, as do all attack rolls. All item weights are effectively doubled, which might affect a character's speed. Weapon ranges are halved. A character's Strength and Dexterity scores are not affected. Characters that fall on a heavy gravity plane take 1d10 points of damage for each 10 feet fallen, to a maximum of 20d10 points of damage. Normal Time: The Elemental Plane of Earth possesses a normal time flow, one minute of time on the Elemental Plane of Earth is the same as one minute of time on the Material Plane. Infinite Size: The Elemental Plane of Earth, like all Inner Planes is Infinite in it's size. Earth-Dominant: Since the elemental plane of Earth is a—more or less—solid mass of earth, creatures must burrow their way through it—at least until they reach a natural cave or other pocket—. Creatures without a burrow speed can normally dig their way out (5 ft per turn). Travelers also run the risk of suffocation if they run out of air. Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use, manipulate, or create earth effects are both empowered and extended (as if the Empower Spell and Extend Spell had been used on them, but the spells don't require higher-level slots). Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use or create air (including the summoning of air elementals or outsiders of the air subtype) are impeded. This includes all spells of the Air domain. These spells and spell-like abilities can still be used, but a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15 + spell level) must be made to do so. Earth Inhabitants The elemental plane of Earth has many different inhabitants but only a few are see and well-known due to the nature of the plane itself. The most well-known inhabitants are earth elementals, half-elemental versions of material plane creatures, and the Terrans. Terrans are a humanoid race that evolved on the Elemental Plane of Earth long ago and still call it home despite the difficulties involved in living there. Gods The Acid Hole is home to the greater god Tal'koris, a foul tempered creature that takes the form of a tentacled mass of acid. On the rare occasions that Tal'koris has to interact in any meaningful with with other beings—usually those more powerful then themselves—he takes on the form of a hulking green-skinned giant that wields a massive maul. Movement and Combat Hazards of the Elemental Plane of Earth Locations of the Elemental Plane of Earth *Talara: Talara is—quite possibly—the largest city on the Elemental Plane of Earth, this planar metropolis has made its fortunes from exporting metals, gems, and other precious materials to the other planes of existence. The city grew around the goddess Terra’s domain and as such it enjoys a considerable amount of protection from threats—both external and internal—although despite that Terra normally does not involve herself in the affairs of the mortals present and enjoys watching them go about their business as long as it does not interfere with her duties. *The Gemstone Palace: This is the goddess Terra's personal residence and domain within the Elemental Plane of Earth and located at the heart of the planar metropolis Talara. Category:Elemental planes